Moving on well maybe
by TheConsultingHobbit
Summary: Molly Hooper is moving on. She's had enough of Sherlock and has decided she needs to find someone else, but what if Sherlock doesn't want her to. Sherlolly. Rating may go up I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1 Standing up

**I dunno what this is i just needed to write some sherlolly **

She was done. Finally done with Sherlock Holmes, and her stupid little obsession with him. Molly was moving on. She needed to. Her crush on him was draining her emotionally and physically. It was getting to much him being in her mind all the time it was driving her insane she needed to get out, meet a new guy. Maybe then she could get over Sherlock.

**At the morgue**

Molly was working on her laptop no body's today so she decided to catch up on some paper work. She was sipping her coffee when the one and only Sherlock burst through the door with john trailing behind him. "Hi Molly" said john apologetically for Sherlock's rude entry. "Hi john" molly replied, Sherlock on the other hand doesn't say a thing. He starts rummaging through papers and documents, obviously having trouble finding something. "I need the autopsied report on Lara Smith" he says abruptly as he turns around to finally look at molly. "Reports already been filed through" she answers "Well can you go and get it then...please?" he says in his nicest voice. God it was tempting she was about to say "of course" but she couldn't if she wanted to break away from the curse that was Sherlock Holmes then she needed to start holding her ground, starting now. "Sherlock you are entirely capable to go get it yourself, you know." She said staring at him, his expression had change a little at first he seemed shocked but soon put the mask back on and stared at her strait faced and proceeded to talk again, "I don't know where you keep them." "That's rubbish Sherlock you know where they are." "Why can't you get it then?" "Because I'm working" "hasn't stopped you before." "Well maybe I..I don't want to run around after you anymore." Her voice wasn't strong but she said it loud and clear well as clear as she could. It was the first time she has stood up to him, and she must admit it felt pretty good even though her heart was racing. Sherlock stared, turned around and with a flap on his coat he was gone.

Molly carried on typing oblivious that john was still behind her. "Good for you molly about time you stood up for yourself." John said, with that he followed after his friend. John had finally caught up with Sherlock who was looking for the report on Lara Smith, a 27 year old who was murder last week apparently by her boyfriend of 3 years, who was convicted of the crime and sentenced to 25 years. Something sketchy was going on though, as her boyfriend who was still in his cell was stabbed and a small X marked on him chest above his collar bone. Sherlock had a theory that the murders of Lara and her boyfriend were linked and needed more information on the crime. That is why he had come to the morgue, of course he would have thought that he would have been out of here by now if Molly wasn't being stubborn. Why was she like his today, he had looked over her trying to make deductions she wasn't on her period so that wasn't it, hadn't had a late night in weeks, hadn't been out in weeks, she was perfectly healthy and was eating well, no family issues getting her down, so why didn't she go and get what he wanted. Normally he would just have to utter a word and she would do as he pleased, it was weird. Molly the mousey pathologist stood up for herself and left a annoyed and for once puzzled Sherlock Holmes.

"Ahah" Sherlock exclaimed he had finally after 5 minutes had found what he wanted. John was leaning on the door post as the consulting detective retrieved the file and they headed out on St Bart's. Sherlock hailed a cab and the two got in. It was a quiet ride with Sherlock staring out the window still thinking of why molly had been so rude in not retrieving the file her had asked for, he had even said please, he never said please. He was brought out of his thoughts when the cab pulled up outside Baker Street. The doctor and the detective exited the car and made their way into 221b.

Sherlock placed the file on the table and sat and started to read, memorizing every little detail of the autopsy report looking for clues to link the two cases together. "Tea" john called walking to the kettle "not thirsty" came Sherlock's reply. John walked over to the table where Sherlock was reading. "anything yet?" john asked, looking down at the report himself "john I have just started reading, if we had been her earlier then I would of had something by now, but because I had to go and find the file we were late, so john I do not as you say "found anything yet" so if you don't mind" Sherlock said. He was rather annoyed with johns question and mollies behaviour today. "alright alright calm down, and if you ask me it's about time molly started sticking up for herself" john said staring at his friend, " what do you mean?" Sherlock asked "you walk all over that poor girl you know, I don't know how she put up with it for so long." John said half shouting taking a seat in his chair. Sherlock just looked at his friend "well she's the one who allows herself to be a push over john." John just looked up shaking his head, god Sherlock Holmes was a bloody twat.

**I don't know if I will make continue this story yet so yeah... hoped you enjoyed **


	2. Chapter 2 sabotaged

So I guess I'm writing more sherlolly ;D and if it isn't obvious I don't own any of it

Molly was at home. She had a date. A lovely tall blonde man by the name of Ben. He was the brother of a college who had set them up. Molly was extremely excited. Finally she thought a real date with real guy who is as well really attractive, of course he isn't as gorgeous as Sherlock, NO molly scolded herself she was not going to think about him. She had stood up to him the other day and now she knew she could move on.

1 hour and 15 minutes later Molly had showered, dressed, put make up on and had done her hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white blouse and blazer. Her hair was in a sleek high pony tail and her makeup was natural but sexy bringing out her brown doe eyes. Molly looked in the mirror she had 30 minutes in till her date was to arrive, giving herself one last look over putting on a light pink lipstick, she sat down in her favourite chair picking up a magazine.

Molly herd her door being opened. "What the hell" she muttered quietly to herself, before timidly getting up and moving towards her flat door. "Ah molly" she heard the familiar voice of the one and only Sherlock Holmes entering her flat, supinely Dr Watson wasn't with him. "WH-what are you doing here Sherlock?" she asked, Sherlock looked at molly, she was...was, what's the word he was looking for ah beautiful. The makeup wasn't too harsh, her lips didn't even look that small, her outfit made her curves stand out and her bum in those jeans, Sherlock thought before snapping his attention away, back to molly's face. "Going out?" he asked, of course he had already deducted and had over herd it today that she had a date tonight, but thought asking would be the normal thing to do, "date" molly replied looking at him, "ah well..." Sherlock trailed off seeing her expression on her face, "what!" she asked demandingly, "molly I'm afraid you will need to cancel, we need you at the morgue" Sherlock replied. Molly took a deep breath letting all her anger out, of course she thought typical. "let me change" molly sighed about to turn towards her bed room when Sherlock said "no time, cabs waiting" and with a twirl off his coat he was down the stairs with molly following.

They arrived at St Barts after an awkwardly long cab drive and an awkward text to the suppose to be date. Molly and Sherlock exited the cab making there was to molly's lab. "Sherlock there you are, and hello molly thought you had a date tonight or something" john asked confused as he saw them enter the lab, "I did " molly answered through gritted teeth. John turned to Sherlock as molly when to set up her equipment "Sherlock you knew molly had a date why did you bring her here" john asked in a hush whisper so molly didn't here, "relax john the date would of went horrible, this Ben guy is an absolute thiko, molly would have hated him" Sherlock said in a calm reasonable voice, john just stared, best friend, the man who is immune to sentiment and rejoices over murders actually sabotaged deliberately molly's date because he found the guy too dumb to be with molly, john was a bit token back he didn't know Sherlock cared so much to who molly was dating.

Sherlock was now at his desk papers flying everywhere, molly was analysing blood samples for the case and john was just observing Sherlock and molly. Molly was still wherein her "date" clothes and every now and then Sherlock would peek up and look at her. John smiled maybe there was another reason Sherlock had sabotaged molly's date.


	3. Chapter 3 Tears and Coffee

"I'm getting coffee, anyone want some?" John asked looking at Sherlock who was analysing something in deep thought, and then to Molly who was looking at blood samples with a not so pleased look on her face. "Black 2 sugars" Sherlock said back, not even bothering to look up, "Molly?" john said looking at her, "I'm okay, thanks" she replied looking up at john as he left the room to get the coffee.

"Get over it molly" came a voice witch made her jump. She turn round to see Sherlock looking at her, "excuse me?" she asked, "your date get over it, the man was stupid and dull anyway, I don't see why you were so excited for it any way" he said back, no remorse no joking just an clear sharp tone that sent shivers through her, "it was for me to decide if he was dull or not Sherlock, not you" she said looking down and sighing, god he was so stupid. "Please, I know people better than you, and I could tell he was boring I don't see why your upset you missed it" he said this with more humour to his voice "maybe I was upset because it was the first date I've had in months!" she was angry now, Sherlock had awoken the beast and Molly wasn't going to be so nice to him, "Molly really, the last relationships you've had always end up going wrong, it would be better if you just stay alone."

"what so I'll end up like you, cold and heartless someone who lavishes in making other people feel small, a person who hurts all their friends because he doesn't know when to shut his mouth?"

She was breathing heavily. Tears stung in molly's eyes wanting to fall, but she wouldn't let them, not in front of Sherlock. He was looking at her now, mouth slightly ajar. "You think I'm cold and heartless?" he said it so quietly it was hard to hear it, she didn't even think she was meant to hear it, but she did.

"I think it would cores you less heartache if you stayed single and didn't date" he said it looking straight in her eye, the mask was back on now. Any sign of emotion was lost now.

"Less heartache, LESS HEARTACHE! I think my heart has had enough heartache Sherlock and you can blame that on yourself." The last bit was said in a small voice, she was crying now tears down her face, Sherlock just stared at her about to replied when she stormed past him and out of the door, leaving him stood staring at the space where she was just standing, moments ago in till he said those horrible, horrible things to her.

"Hi, sorry that took so long, coffee machine was playing up.. uhh where's molly" john said walking into the room, giving Sherlock a stern look. Sherlock was sat back it his chair now looking at the samples again, he didn't answer john, or even look at him when he walked in. "What the bloody hell have you done now?"


	4. Chapter 4 Toilet talk

John was standing by his best friend, with 2 cups of coffee waiting for an answer. "Sherlock" he said through gritted teeth. Sherlock looked up then, his face was plain no sigh of emotion. "She ran off" Sherlock stated, "yes I know that Sherlock but why did molly run off, she was fine when I left?" john was getting annoyed now, he knew Sherlock had said something to upset molly and he was going to find out. "I merely said that she should not date anyone" Sherlock said in a huff, john just stared at him in disbelief in what he had just said. "You know what you may be the smartest man I know but you ain't half stupid... god Sherlock why the hell did you say that" john sighed, "we both know that she is unable to find a suitable man in a relationship I thought I would save her the trouble of figuring it out and told her... simple really" Sherlock said calmly, John however was not so calm "For Christ sake how can you say that the reason she can't date anyone is because of you Sherlock" john said pointing at Sherlock who was staring intently at john "Molly is trying to get over you, but you keep getting in her way" he sighted and looked to the floor and then back at Sherlock, "go talk to her... now" Sherlock rose from his chair and made his way to the door in silence, he knew exactly where Molly was.

Sherlock walked quickly down the corridors of St Barts his footsteps making echoes, in till he reached the ladies toilets; he prepared himself and then pushed the door open and entered. "Molly" he called softly "I know you're in here"

"Piss off" came a small voice, she had been crying. A lot. He tapped on the toilet door lightly, "open the door molly"

"I'm on the toilet, get lost" molly replied head in her hands. "No you're not" came the voice of Sherlock. She looked up to see him smiling over the wall of the cubical she was in. He was balanced on the other toilet and with his heighted it was easy to look over at her. As soon as she lifted her head completely to look at him, he could see that her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red from where she had been rubbing it.

"I am sorry" Sherlock said looking at her completely, she sniffed again and then spoke "I think the damage is done Sherlock and don't apologise you were speaking the truth and you can't apologise for the truth." She gave him a watery smile and then looked down to the floor.

God what was he going to do. She had called him cold and heartless, well Sherlock thought I need to prove that I am indeed not cold or heartless and here is the perfect scenario, but what the hell was he going to say. Molly needed comfort and reassuring... he didn't do that.

"Molly whatever man that ends up with you should count himself lucky... you are a intelligent and bright woman who deserves a man who will appreciate all of you." I meant it; he meant every word he spoke. Surprisingly it wasn't hard but he didn't believe that it had worked.

Molly breathed in and looked up. She couldn't lie the words had touched her, Sherlock had never said words like that before to her or to anyone, "Thank-you" she breathed in giving him a small sad smile. Sherlock let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding in and looked at molly.

She was intelligent and bright and so much more.

Sherlock got down from the toilet he had been standing on and stepped out of the cubical. Molly had unlocked her door and stepped out to see Sherlock looking at her "it's late" she said "I best be off now." She nodded to Sherlock who nodded back as he watched her exit the toilet. He listened to her footsteps grow distant as she walked out of St Barts. What had he just felt and why did he feel like he was losing molly and most importantly why did that even mater so much to him.

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you liked it **


	5. Chapter 5 The boyfriend

It had been almost a month since Sherlock had paid molly a visit at the morgue. She put it down to him having a good case, at least an 8 or 8.5.

Since the last time molly had seen Sherlock a lot had change. She had finally got herself a boyfriend, a boyfriend who loved her and treated her well. His name was Dan, he was 5,9 dirty blond hair and tanned skin the complete opposite of Sherlock. Granted Dan wasn't exactly the brightest spark but he had a big heart and was so kind and loving. Molly had met him through an old friend. Molly has been dating him for 2 weeks and she was pretty content with that.

Molly was working. She was just sewing Mr Richards a 43 year old man who had spontaneously died of a heart attack, when the door burst open with Sherlock stepping in and a tiered John Watson following. Molly looked up waiting for him to speak; finally he spoke "are you nearly finished here I need your assistance in the lab." Molly nodded and finished the last stitch before following them up to the lab.

Sherlock was a few paces in front on her and john who were politely chatting about the weather and other normal small talk when they entered the lab. "What did you exactly need me for." She asked innocently Sherlock turned around to look at her then spoke calmly " coffee black 1 sugar and crisps me and john will be working for some time." He smiled, turned away and started to set things out. Molly rolled her eyes, trust herself to think he actually needed proper help excepted for that one time where he interrupted her date and made her cry. God Sherlock Holmes was a dick. Molly turned and left the lab to go fetch whatever Sherlock bloody Holmes wanted.

"Sherlock that wasn't exactly nice was it, you haven't seen molly in weeks and you do that." John gestured to the door that molly had just walked out of then he looked at Sherlock. Sherlock was already too caught in what he was doing to even bother listening to john. John just rolled his eyes and huffed, "its gunna be a bloody long night." He muttered to himself then sat down and started to work.

A knock at the door broke the silence. "come in" Sherlock said not looking up, "sorry have you seen Molly, Molly Hooper?" the man questioned, Sherlock looked up at that pointed, he was now looking at a man obviously shorted than him, blonde hair and tanned skin. "And you are?" Sherlock asked the man standing in front of him, "Dan Clark I'm molly's boyfriend" he said holding the door and looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock just stared, how the hell hadn't he noticed. This was molly Hooper we were talking about if she had a new boyfriend he would be able to tell, so why hadn't he.

" I didn't realise she had a boyfriend" john said getting up and moving towards Dan, "hi I'm john" he said putting his hand out for Dan to shake "hi" Dan greeted whilst shaking johns hand. Sherlock still stared at him deducting everything about him. 35 years old, divorced, no kids, dog lover, dull, smokes but claims he quit, lazy and boring. There was nothing extremely wrong with him except from the faced he is not molly's type at all and that he was far too dumb and dull for her. But nothing wrong with his job or life nothing that would hurt molly emotionally or physically. He was perfect for her in that way, a strong man who cared and loved her. Sherlock kept searching though trying, willing himself to find the smallest thing to put molly off but still nothing.

The lab door opened to molly who had 3 coffees and crisp packets. She was struggling a bit holding it all, Dan walked over and took two coffees from her hands, she looked up then and noticed he was there; a huge smile appeared on her face, Sherlock chose to ignore it. "Dan what are you doing here I've told you, you can't come here when I'm working" she smiled looking up at him, "sorry I just couldn't stay away." Dan said smiling back.

"Yes well molly is right you cannot be here so please leave" Sherlock said pointing at the door, john glared at him and molly turned to face him there eyes met for a second in till she looked away. "Well I'm off now so let's go" she said looking at Dan who was looking at her. "Sorry no can do molly remember your helping me" Sherlock said standing up and moving towards them. "uhh o-okay" she said back slightly stunned, why was he choosing to let her help now off all time. "Sorry I'll show you out" she said looking back at Dan and smiling again.

"Your friend doesn't like me does he" Dan said to molly in the empty hall way.

"Don't worry that's Sherlock he's like that with everyone" she said smiling back at him.

"Yeah well he certainly likes you; don't tell me you dated him?"

"What me date Sherlock no no no he's just a friend"

"If you say so" Dan bent down and pressed a kiss on molly's cheek "i'll text you" he waved and walked towards the exit. Molly breathed in and walked back into the lap to find Sherlock waiting.

It had been two hours of work work work. Molly and john were exhausted but Sherlock of cores was in his element. "So molly how long have you been seeing Dan?" john asked trying to make conversation. "2 weeks we met through a friend" she smiled "It won't last" came Sherlock's voice it was cold like the time he had told her she was basically unlovable. "why?" molly questioned looking over her shoulder at him. "because he's a rebound" he stated clearly, molly glared at him. "He is not a rebound I like him a lot actually"

"You barely know him molly I highly dough you like him as much as you think"

"I don't see why you even care so much you spoil everything, we were having a nice conversation but you have to change it don't you!" molly was half shouting now and her face was becoming red.

"I don't care" came Sherlock's reply

"Then why do you have to say that I am unlovable and that me and Dan can't work!"

"When did I say you were unlovable?"

"3 weeks ago the last time I saw you!" she felt the pain from her and Sherlock's last fight all over again. God why did they always argue.

"I didn't say that you were unlovable "Sherlock sighed

"Yeah well you might have well!"

"Molly you are being ridicules that man is obviously not your type and again is dull and boring"

"THEN SHERLOCK WHAT IS MY TYPE!"

"ME!"


	6. Chapter 6 Phonecalls

An awkward silence ran through the morgue. Sherlock and molly were both staring at each other. No one had spoken since Sherlock answered molly's question rather loudly.

John awkwardly coughed and then spoke looking directly at Sherlock, "umm I think it's about time I got you home Sherlock" Sherlock just nodded and quickly averted his eyes away from molly and proceeded to walk out off the morgue. John gave molly a small smile and then left to follow after his friend. Molly sat in silence still in a daze; god Sherlock Holmes always drove her crazy.

The taxi drive back to 221b was silent, Sherlock had his back to john and was looking out the window, admiring how the street lights illuminated the street. John however was sat looking at his feet, trying to figure out what had just happened back at the morgue.

The taxi soon stopped and john paid as Sherlock was already climbing the stairs, john rolled his eyes. Sherlock was now sat in his favourite chair while john put the kettle on. "So are you going to tell me what that was about?" quizzed john, as the kettle whistled signalling it was ready, "kettles boiled" was all that Sherlock replied with. "I can see that Sherlock, stop dodging the question" john said pouring him and Sherlock a cup of tea each and walking over to sit in his old chair. "Wont Mary be expecting you home" Sherlock said taking a sip of tea and placing the mug back on the side, "I told her I would be late home" john answered taking a gulp of tea.

They sat in silence, the only nose you could hear came from the slurps and sips of tea. Sherlock still refused to answer johns question, being honest Sherlock didn't know why he had done it in the first place, something came over him and suddenly him and molly were having another fight, god they were always fighting he hated it really but at the same time it was exciting. Sherlock lived for thrills and when he had arguments with molly they were always thrilling, he really shouldn't get a rush off them but he did. But now molly had a boyfriend, Dom? Dave? Whatever his name was, it wouldn't last long though, none of molly's boyfriends lasted long they were earthier boring, dumb or psychopaths.

Sherlock had been right when thinking that molly's new "boyfriend" wouldn't last long as he wasn't her type, he was "Sherlock", Sherlock was brought out off his thoughts about molly to the voice of an irritated john Watson. Sherlock looked up at john who was angrily looking down at him "Finally I have been calling you for 5 minutes anyway, I don't know why you go out off your way to have arguments with molly but you crossed the line, she is happy with her new boyfriend it doesn't matter how long it will last we just need to be happy for her" john sighed "so please call her and say you're sorry, I need to go now so goodbye I will see you tomorrow and you better call her and say you're sorry" john said handing Sherlock the phone, john made his was out and Sherlock gave a wave of his hand as the door shut.

Sherlock was alone now. He held the phone in his hands. He was going to call molly but what would he say to her. Before he knew he had already dialled her number and was listening to the phone ring. "hello" came the small voice off Molly Hooper on the over end off the line, Sherlock took in a breath and then spoke, "hello molly, I would like to say that I am sorry" there was silence for a while as Sherlock waited for a reply finally molly spoke "okay" Sherlock was puzzled wasn't she meant to melt, he apologised to her he had made the effort well apart from john making him do it but "okay" was that the best she was going to say.

"I am sorry" Sherlock said again thinking she may have not heard him, "I know Sherlock, is there anything else you wanted I'm really tiered" Sherlock was shocked normally any sentiment from him to her would make her swoon but nothing, "no" Sherlock said and then molly hung up.

Molly smiled to herself, she was happy Sherlock had said sorry but Sherlock was old news she was moving on and going all soppy now was not going to work, but she would let herself melt a little bit at Sherlock's apology maybe she was really and truly one off his friends.

**Hello, long time no see. Sorry had a mega big writer's block but it's gone now, so i hope you enjoyed **

**Also i hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


	7. Chapter 7 A sharp mind blunted

p dir="ltr"It was dark out. Sherlock was alone in 221b, thinking over the latest cases. He was having difficulty though, his brain wasn't focused, everything was a blur in his mind. He had never not been able to focus on a case his mind had always been pristine and sharp. but now it was a whirlpool of other thoughts, thoughts of her./p  
>p dir="ltr"It was no secret to him that molly hooper had been on his mind ever since he had thound out that she had a boyfriend, and a ridiculously stupid, h dump, boreing one at that.p  
>p dir="ltr"What did she see in him, he wasn't even her type, he also seemed odd, something about him seemed suspicious and he didn't like that. Especially that he was so close to molly.p  
>p dir="ltr""Hey Sherlock" john's cheerful voice said as he opened the door to his old home.p  
>p dir="ltr"He glanced up at the clock, 2:30am. had he really been up thinking off her for so long. It was starting to puzzle sherlock as to why he was thinking off her for as long as he has, Sherlock Holmes doesn't do sentiment.p  
>p dir="ltr"He yawned and stretched his arms out and shook his head, coffee will wake him up more, so he left the comfort of the sofa and made his way to the kettle, it was going to be a late night for him.p  
>p dir="ltr""Hello" came the cheerful voice of John Watson, as he entered is old home. No reply came though, no sarcastic comment on that the cycle ride here wasn't going to help him lose weight, but nothing came.p  
>p dir="ltr"John made his way from the door, hanging his coat up on the way. "hello" he said again as he looked around the flat, but still no reply.p  
>p dir="ltr"He rouned the corner of the kitchen and entered the living room. And there slumped up on the sofa, eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar, sat Sherlock Holmes. John just tutted trust him to push himself so much.p  
>p dir="ltr"John walked over to him and placed both hands on his shoulders and gave them a little shake, "Sherlock" he stired and shifted slightly but didn't wake up "sherlock" john said louder, this time sherlock responded. He opened his eyes then opened his mouth "John... why are you here" john moved back a bit and opened his mouth to reply but sherlock spoke first "no never mind, coffee" sherlock said pointing over too the kettle.p  
>p dir="ltr"John nodded and walked over to the kettle and put it on. "so what were you doing last night?" "looking over the last case" "get anywhere" the question hung in the air, no I haven't I was to sidetracked by the thoughts of molly hooper and her stupid boyfriend, "Sherlock", "NO" sherlock shouted a little to aggressively. John ignored his tone and carried on making the coffee.p  
>p dir="ltr"He brought the to mugs and put them down onto the table. "so" john asked "what's the plan for today?" "we need to get some information on someone" "who?", "Molly Hoopers boyfriend"p 


End file.
